


鸡肉披萨

by stana181920



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 狗血无脑甜宠霸总肉文！





	鸡肉披萨

彼得·帕克对于未来并没有过多的奢望，他一直以为自己会平淡地过完这普通的一生，哪怕是托尼·斯塔克先生的出现也没能让他对自己的人生充满新的希望。  
男孩在见到斯塔克先生时的确心动过几秒，然而他的理智立刻被眼前的现实给拽了回来——斯塔克先生西装革履衣着讲究，连一根根头发丝都井然有序地排列在他的脑袋上。斯塔克先生从容不迫且温和有礼地站在柜台前点餐，他要了一份鸡肉披萨，少芝士，少辣椒。  
而彼得此刻围着油腻的围裙，头上印着披萨店logo的鸭舌帽已经失去了原来的颜色，他的皮肤因为连续熬夜长出了三四颗红色的小痘痘，他想象着自己的狼狈模样，失去了和斯塔克先生对视的勇气。男孩儿紧张地舔了几次嘴唇，他在同斯塔克先生确认菜单时打了几个磕巴，他看起来像个结巴，像个笨蛋，像个第一天上班的新手，像个垂头丧脑的丑小鸭，像一切糟糕的事情，他懊恼又自卑，他怕眼前这位优雅绅士看轻了自己。  
彼得第一次认识斯塔克先生是在几个月前的一个讲座上。斯塔克先生风趣又幽默，优雅且沉稳，彼得认为他所说的每一句话都充满了哲理。讲座结束后彼得想要和斯塔克先生交流一些学术问题，然而围住斯塔克先生的人层层叠叠，彼得站在最外围，他离斯塔克先生的直线距离不足三米，彼得却觉得斯塔克先生此时此刻如天上的星星，他能看得见他，却无论如何也无法触碰他。  
男孩一瞬间失落至极，他抱着书和一肚子的话离开了教室，他在踏出门的时候回头看了看那位优雅男人，男人自然不会看他，彼得深知，青春偶像剧里的浪漫情节不可能发生在自己身上。  
那天以后，在网络或者报纸上搜索关于托尼·斯塔克先生的新闻和消息成为了彼得生活的一部分，他像警察追查嫌疑犯那样把斯塔克先生的照片和信息贴在墙上，用便签条做好备注。彼得觉得自己是个十足的变态，可他却根本控制不了自己想要了解斯塔克先生的心情。  
不久后他在斯塔克大厦附近的披萨店找到了一个兼职的工作，彼得从不奢望他能在披萨店遇到斯塔克先生，毕竟这里只是一个味道普通、不上档次的街角小店。彼得最大的愿望就是偶尔能在上班或下班时能看见刚好出现在斯塔克大厦门口的托尼·斯塔克先生。  
斯塔克先生第一次走进这家店时彼得正被经理训斥——他上班迟到了十多分钟，彼得小声解释他家离店实在太远了。经理并不买他的账：“既然你家离市区很远，那么你干脆就不要来这里上班！”  
彼得的余光瞧见了斯塔克先生，他为自己的窘态红了脸。  
经理也发现了斯塔克先生，他放过了可怜兮兮的彼得，转身招待“贵客”去了。  
彼得只敢在幻想中期待的画面出现了，斯塔克先生竟然来到了这家不起眼的披萨店，愿意坐下来吃一顿不怎么好吃的披萨。  
彼得没有得到为斯塔克先生送餐的机会，他只能远远看一眼斯塔克先生，男人似有感应，往彼得的方向看了看，男孩儿赶紧移开了视线，他的脸又红了。  
那天晚上，彼得坐在书桌前对着摊开的日记本发呆，他想要记下的画面有那么多，最后落在纸上的却只有一句话：他终于来了。  
男孩儿从不写明“他”指谁，“他”是男孩儿内心最深最深的一个秘密。  
男孩儿为了这个秘密心神不宁、憔悴仿徨，他几乎投入自己所有的自由时间在“他”身上，如今男孩儿心心念念的人光明正大地出现在自己面前，男孩儿却开始不知所措。彼得兴奋却害怕，他快要被自己的矛盾折磨至崩溃，彼得想，我总有一天会崩溃的。  
“鸡肉披萨，少芝士，少辣椒。”斯塔克先生说。  
彼得想要表现得自然和活泼一些，他将自己僵硬的嘴角扯出一个僵硬的笑容：“还是老样子？”  
斯塔克先生似乎对男孩儿的记忆力感到一丝惊讶，他冲彼得笑了笑：“没错，老样子。”  
彼得转身为斯塔克先生接饮料时打翻了手边的一摞纸杯，然后又撞到了正准备送餐的同事，差点撞翻同事手中的托盘，彼得说了一串“对不起”，斯塔克先生说：“彼得，不用着急，我不赶时间。”  
彼得·帕克在这一瞬间似乎忘记了自己身在何处，他的整个脑袋里只有一个声音——斯塔克先生知道我的名字。尽管斯塔克先生只是看见了他的胸牌而已，但从斯塔克先生口中说出的“彼得”是男孩儿到目前为止的人生中听到的最动听的声音。  
斯塔克先生的话有着安抚彼得的魔力，他从慌乱中走出，又变回了从容的彼得·帕克。  
男孩儿这天终于有机会为斯塔克先生送餐，在他为男人摆好餐盘后他再次听见他的名字从男人嘴里说出：“谢谢你，彼得。”  
那天晚上彼得终于下载了一个交友应用，他曾很多次在应用商店里对着这款应用发呆，手指离确认下载按键只有几毫米的距离。也许曾经的彼得还能靠着理智疏解自己对斯塔克先生近似病态的迷恋，可如今的彼得对斯塔克先生的爱意如洪水如飓风，剧烈而凶猛，无论如何都再无法压抑。  
彼得的内心有一丝歉疚，他明知道这歉疚完全没有必要。他对斯塔克先生的爱从未说出口，斯塔克先生更是未表达出对他的哪怕一点点喜欢，那么他便没有任何理由为斯塔克先生守身如玉。无论彼得愿不愿意承认，他的确就是想要在交友应用上找个和斯塔克先生相似的人，然后约一炮。就一炮。  
彼得注册的信息里没一个是真实信息，他还是在害怕，怕被熟人发现。  
第一天他没有找到合适的对象，和四五个男人聊了几句话后便无疾而终，彼得总觉得那些人过于直白，显得有些猥琐。彼得后来又认为自己似乎有些苛刻，来这个交友平台的人是什么目的大家都心知肚明，反而他这么扭捏倒是让人容易感到不耐烦。  
彼得有些沮丧，他想自己有可能连斯塔克先生的“替身”都无法找到。  
斯塔克先生并不是每天都要造访这家小小披萨店，这是彼得从同事口中得知的。但巧的是，每次斯塔克先生来的时候都是彼得上班的时候。彼得把这一巧合当做是上帝的安排，而这样令人兴奋的事情让彼得必须找个能帮他守住秘密的人倾诉，那天晚上他终于再次打开了社交应用。  
彼得想随便选一位男性倾诉，他不需要告诉对方任何细节，他只需要说：我喜欢的那个人只在我上班时才来我的餐厅吃饭，他难道是对我有意吗？！  
彼得在键盘上刚打完这句话就感到了沮丧，他凭什么认为斯塔克先生是为了自己呢。  
此时一位叫“TS”的人主动联系了彼得。男人很坦诚，他告诉彼得他已经四十岁，未婚，是个工作狂，只有晚上有时间和陌生人聊聊天。彼得对他有莫名的好感，也许因为男人的名字与斯塔克先生的名字缩写是一样的。  
彼得与男人聊了很久，他很惊讶这个平台会有男人愿意听一个男孩子啰嗦自己的学业、爱情、工作和生活中的小烦恼。到凌晨一点的时候男人主动提出结束话题，他很体贴地说：“睡觉去吧男孩，明天还有一整天的校园生活等着你。”  
彼得同他道晚安后，男人又发来一句：“真怀念校园生活。”  
彼得笑了笑，他不知道男人的学生时代是怎样的。上班的人总是会怀念学生时代，彼得想，斯塔克先生也会想念他的学生时代吗，他的校园恋爱又是什么样的呢。  
第二天斯塔克先生没有出现，彼得无精打采了一整天。然而第三天第四天……两个星期过去，斯塔克先生都没有出现。  
彼得将自己的失落告诉了那位“TS”，男人不厌其烦地听他发牢骚和抱怨。彼得感觉自己有些失控，他开始责备自己，他问男人是不是自己不够好看，没有魅力，才没能吸引斯塔克先生。  
男人回复的语气颇有些无奈：“别这么说，男孩。虽然只和你相处了两个星期，但我认为你很有趣也充满了活力。你的那位先生也许只是去了别的城市工作，你知道的，成功人士总是世界各地到处办公。”  
男人的话让彼得恢复了理智，他对男人道了谢，然后问男人要不要见一面。提出这个建议的彼得在下一秒就有些后悔了。彼得想，若是男人答应了他，那么他就找个借口失约并且将这款应用卸载。让他感到庆幸的是，男人没有立刻答应，他说：“不要在夜里做重要的决定。你如果在明天依然想要和我见面我再答应你。”  
彼得刚刚的顾虑被打消后竟然认真思考起与男人见面的可能性。彼得深知斯塔克先生与他永远不可能是一个世界的人，他们本就不会有交集，与其把所有感情都放在斯塔克先生身上以后越陷越深，不如趁现在就放手。  
放弃一个人比爱上一个人艰难太多了。对他一见钟情也许只需要一秒钟不到的时间，而放弃他却需要很久很久才能做到想起与他有关的一切时内心毫无波澜。  
彼得决定“放弃斯塔克先生计划”从认识新的对象开始。  
于是第二天晚上他再次提出了见面的请求。  
男人却拒绝了他，男人说他出差了，归期未知，也许一个星期也许一个月或者更久。  
彼得感到了失望，男人说：“如果你不介意的话，我们可以视频。但我电脑的摄像头和麦克风都坏了，你看不到我也听不到我。”  
彼得沉默了很久，男人以为他已经下线，给彼得发了几句道歉的话后跟他道了晚安，彼得却向男人发出了视频邀请，彼得说：“我看不见你没有关系，但我希望你看到我。”  
男孩显然是第一次与陌生人视频聊天，并且是在看不到对方的情况下，彼得想，对方是自己的校长的概率也不是没有的，彼得这么想着便笑了出来。男人问他为什么要笑，彼得说：“我在想，也许你是认识我的人，比如是我的校长，我经常去的那家便利店的老板，或者是我小时候给我割过包|皮的医生。”  
男人发来一串大笑的表情，他说：“男孩，你很可爱，所以别再否定自己的魅力。另外我向你保证我之前并不认识你，你可以放心了。”  
彼得看着男人发来的回复，觉得有些羞涩，很少有人夸他可爱，说他充满魅力。一般大家对彼得的评价是——彼得仔细想了想——没有评价，是的，他的存在感不高，很少有人欺负他更别说喜欢他。男人的话是为数不多的夸赞。  
彼得说：“谢谢你。”  
男人说他得工作，无法和彼得继续再聊下去了。  
彼得点点头，他舔了舔嘴巴，说：“再见。”  
男人问：“明天还能和你视频吗？”  
彼得笑起来：“没问题，TS先生。”  
认识“TS”先生后日子似乎过得不再艰难，彼得甚至认为自己真的会忘记斯塔克先生。在某一个阳光明媚的下午，彼得正喝着同事帮他冲的速溶咖啡，突然想起来斯塔克先生已经一个多月没有出现在餐厅里了。多半是因为厌倦了披萨的口感，毕竟这餐厅做的披萨的确很一般。  
彼得发现当他再次想起斯塔克先生时不再如曾经那样难过，他认为自己能及时抽离是一件再幸运不过的事情了。  
晚上，彼得把这些想法统统告诉了“TS”。男人很久后回复彼得：“虽然这样说会有些冒犯，但你能让我看看你的身体吗？”  
彼得的脸一下红了，他愣在原地，想要立刻合上电脑，他也应当立刻合上电脑。但彼得鬼使神差地答应了。他答应了一个目前对于他来说依旧陌生的男人给他看自己的身体。  
彼得把衣服一件件脱掉，到最后只剩一件底裤，他坐在电脑前有些不知所措，他不住地舔着嘴唇。男人说：“男孩，你真漂亮。”  
彼得不知该如何回答，他的嘴巴张张合合，最后只说出了“谢谢”。  
男人问：“你可以脱掉底裤吗？”  
彼得垂下眼，他觉得男人的要求有一点过分，但当初大家来到这个社交平台的目的就只是为了约|炮而已，男人当他的免费听众已经有一个多月，他不耐烦了随时可以拉黑彼得，但他没有这么做，他只是绅士地聆听和提出合适的建议。彼得认为男人似乎是值得信任的人，却又同时在自己的底线挣扎。  
男人感受到了彼得的犹豫，他说：“对不起，我不想勉强你，也不希望给你留下不好的印象。”  
彼得看完男人的回复后站了起来，他缓缓脱下自己的底裤。彼得最终还是选择相信男人。  
彼得的阴茎同他本人一样可爱，正软软的趴在彼得稀疏的耻毛间。  
男人说：“它真好看，彼得，你太美了。”  
彼得接受了男人的赞美，第一次听到别人对自己的生殖器官发表评论让彼得有些不自在又有些得意，他露出了一个几不可见的笑。  
男人说：“我真想亲吻你。”  
彼得说：“你可以留到我们见面那天。”  
男人发来一个亲吻的表情后对彼得说：“现在我想看你的后穴，总有一天你会让我进入它对吗？”  
彼得咬住了下嘴唇，这个要求让他有些不适，更多的却是突破了自己底线的耻辱带来的刺激感。他的双腿跪在凳子上，把屁股翘起来对着放在桌上的电脑，此时他的后穴完全展示在了男人面前。  
彼得背对电脑，不知道男人是否给他发了消息，他艰难地回头看了一眼显示屏，男人说：“把它扒开，我要看看你的小洞能不能吞下我的家伙。”  
彼得乖乖听话，他的手指在触到自己的后穴时羞耻感几乎已经达到了顶峰，然而他却在这种情况下硬了。他的阴茎缓慢抬头，最后直挺挺地竖起来。  
彼得说：“我硬了。”  
男人说：“我帮你。现在你按我说的做。”  
彼得重新坐回椅子，等着男人的指示。  
男人发来消息，让彼得想象他在亲吻男孩的全身，他在男孩的脖颈留下了一个个吻痕，用手轻捻男孩的乳尖。接着，他的唇来到了彼得的肚脐，他张嘴咬男孩的腰侧，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一个牙印。  
男人说：“男孩，抬起你的双腿，让我亲吻你的阴茎。”  
彼得想象男人温暖濡湿的口腔包裹住自己的阴茎，他便用手握住了自己的性器缓缓撸动。男人会像舔棒棒糖那样一寸寸舔过他的性器，舌尖划过阴茎的皮肤让彼得一阵战栗，男人的舌头灵活且富有技巧，他的舌头在彼得的马眼处打转，试图要钻进去，彼得轻声叫出来。  
男人说：“你叫得很好听。”  
男人继续说：“我想听你叫我爸爸。”  
彼得对于男人的这个情趣并未表现出厌恶，他竟然轻而易举地接受了这样的情趣，然后轻轻叫出了口：“……爸爸……”  
彼得握着自己阴茎的手加快了些速度，他觉得自己似乎快要射了，男人却在此时让他停下了动作。  
男人继续下着命令：“男孩，像刚才那样背对我跪在椅子上，把你的手指伸进你的小洞里，找到你的前列腺然后按压它，我要你按着自己的前列腺高潮。”  
这对彼得来说难度着实不小，他从未探索过自己的后穴，光是找前列腺的位置就花了不少时间，然而他刚触碰到那个地方便感受到了快感，彼得轻声哼哼起来。  
他艰难地扭头去看男人说了什么，男人说：“我的好男孩。你想要爸爸的肉棒对不对？”  
彼得点点头。男人却说：“我看不到你的诚意男孩，你得说出来，说你想要爸爸操你。”  
彼得的后穴紧紧包裹住了自己的手指，他感到了一些酸胀，却想要更多。彼得羞涩却大着胆子说：“我想要……要你的肉棒进来……”  
他小心试探着加入了第二根手指，把它们当作是男人的性器，在适应后他抽插着去触碰自己的前列腺，他的阴茎已经涨得有些发紫，但他还是没能通过按压自己的前列腺达到高潮。  
彼得很难受，就差那么一点他就能射精。就那么一点。  
彼得带着哭腔说：“对不起，我真的做不到，我能用手吗？实在太难受了。”  
男人同意了，同时他说：“我的好孩子，见面后我会让你被操到高潮。”  
彼得看着这句话想象着到目前为止他还不知道对方模样的男人压在他身上，把他的两条腿架在肩膀上，男人的阴茎在彼得的体内进出，每一次都狠狠撞击他的前列腺，彼得射了出来。  
男人说：“真想尝尝你的精液是什么味道。”  
彼得看完男人的话后竟是用指尖沾了一点自己的精液，接着将手指放进嘴里吮吸。  
男人说：“后天我就能回去了，我要见你，我要一回家就见到你。”  
彼得点点头，然后把男人给他的地址输入进了手机。

第二天斯塔克先生出现在了餐厅。彼得看到他的瞬间有些愣神，他面对斯塔克先生时依旧会心跳加速面颊发烧，但他却在那一刻想到了“TS”先生，他感到了歉疚和对陌生男人的背叛。  
彼得想，也许我真的在慢慢爱上他。  
斯塔克先生这次换了个口味，他终于不再执着于鸡肉披萨。彼得给斯塔克先生结完账后斯塔克先生看了看彼得的胸牌后说：“彼得，明天下午可以给我送餐吗？”  
明天下午是和“TS”约好的时间，彼得为了这次见面特意向经理请了半天假。男孩儿犹豫了一下说：“抱歉斯塔克先生，明天下午我不上班，我会安排我的同事为您送餐的。”  
斯塔克先生看着彼得的眼睛，难得地起了与彼得闲聊的兴趣：“明天下午有事吗？我记得你每个周四都是全天班的。”  
彼得没想到斯塔克先生会记这些事，刚刚男人看他的胸牌时彼得以为斯塔克先生已经忘记了自己。  
“是，有点事。”彼得说。  
斯塔克先生并没有决定放弃，他有些刨根问底地继续问：“和人有约了吗？”  
彼得一时间竟是顿住了，他思索了一会儿说：“和朋友……”  
斯塔克先生得到了答案后未置一语，他离开收银台，随便找了个座位坐下。  
从彼得的角度只能看见斯塔克先生的头发，他稍稍松了一口气，刚刚他是真的产生了要立即逃离餐厅的念头。  
晚上彼得没有和“TS”视频，他俩断断续续聊了两个小时，彼得很紧张，他紧张到有些胃疼了。  
彼得恍恍惚惚和男人道晚安后又做了一夜的梦，他上午过得依旧恍恍惚惚，终于熬到下午，彼得如行尸走肉般来到了“TS”给他的地址。  
这里看起来是个高档的公寓楼，安保相当尽责，他把彼得扣在门口问了个仔细，就差打电话给彼得的学校询问他的学习成绩了。  
彼得被这么一问便更加紧张了，他给“TS”先生发了个消息，希望男人能来接接他。  
彼得没想到的是，TS没来，却来了托尼·斯塔克。  
斯塔克先生一眼就看见了彼得，他只对保安说了句“这是我朋友”，那拦着彼得的高大男人便立刻放了行。  
彼得跟着斯塔克先生进了楼，他担心此时TS会突然出现，那么他约炮的事情就会被斯塔克先生知道，从此斯塔克先生也许就会讨厌他，认为他是个滥交的男孩。  
彼得不愿被斯塔克先生那样误解，他企盼斯塔克先生能丢下他去忙自己的事，而斯塔克先生却根本没有丢下他的意思。  
彼得只能主动说：“斯塔克先生谢谢您带我进来，我的朋友正在等我。您先去忙吧。”  
斯塔克先生笑起来：“你的朋友在哪呢？我怎么没看到？”  
“我……”彼得一瞬间失了言语。  
“正好我也在等朋友，不如先去我那等吧。”  
彼得硬着头皮跟上了斯塔克先生，直到站在了斯塔克先生的家门口，彼得才猛然意识到斯塔克先生的房门号和“TS”先生给他的一模一样。  
斯塔克先生看着彼得的表情笑起来：“千禧公寓25楼2501号，你的目的地，对吗？”  
彼得惊讶地看着斯塔克先生，此时大门被斯塔克先生打开，男人一把将彼得推进去后反锁上了大门。  
屋子里很暗，每一扇窗户都被拉上了窗帘，彼得在墙上摸索着吊灯的开关，却被斯塔克先生捉住了双手后狠狠按在墙上亲吻。  
斯塔克先生说：“我说了，我要一回来就见你，把你操到求饶！”  
彼得一瞬间感觉自己被欺骗，被捉弄。原来对方早就知道他的心思，却瞒了他那么久。彼得不知道斯塔克先生这么做的意义是什么，但彼得此时只想逃离。  
斯塔克先生把男孩抓的死紧，他看起来全然没有刚刚的温和模样，取而代之的是一脸的怒气，彼得委屈至极，他想，生气的分明应该是自己。  
显然两个人都在气头上，斯塔克先生把彼得连拖带拽扔到了床上，他紧接着就压在了男孩身上，他的西装外套已经脱掉，藏蓝色的合身马甲和白色高档衬衣让斯塔克先生的身材看起来如雕像般完美，彼得纵使有万般委屈，看着斯塔克先生的样子和想起曾经陪他聊天的“TS”先生来，他的气就消了一半。  
无论怎样彼得还是得承认，他就是爱斯塔克先生，他的爱太深太深，已然是无法戒除了。  
斯塔克先生的气却没那么容易消掉，他捏着男孩的下巴，几乎是咬牙切齿地问：“为了见一个从没有见过模样的男人推掉我的要求，嗯？！他对你来说那么重要吗？！”  
彼得艰难地回答：“可他不是您自己吗？”男孩的委屈被斯塔克先生无理取闹的问题再次勾了回来，他冤枉、羞耻又难受，眼眶一下就红了起来。  
斯塔克先生说：“对，TS是我。但如果是别人，你也会去吧！”  
他知道，自己恐怕还是被当做了在网上乱交友的男孩。  
彼得的眼泪流了下来，他能忍受欺凌但无法忍受误解。于是男孩开始剧烈反抗，他毫无章法地捶打斯塔克先生，一边大声喊着：“我不是那样的人！”  
“我本来已经打算放弃您了。我想试着和他在一起的！”  
男人松开了钳制彼得的手，苦笑着说：“我真的有点儿嫉妒自己了。”  
彼得大声喘着气，然而他还没有呼吸够氧气，就被斯塔克先生吻住了唇。  
斯塔克先生的吻太炙热太猛烈，仿佛害怕彼得下一秒就会被“TS”抢走。他的舌头轻轻刮扫彼得的上颚，酥酥麻麻的感觉让男孩轻喘起来。  
斯塔克先生的手伸进男孩的衣服里，男孩的身体触感比他想象中柔软，在视频里他只觉得男孩太瘦了，甚至肋骨都根根分明，没想到抚摸起来竟是如此富有弹性，他的每一寸肌肤都在炫耀着他的年轻。为了惩罚男孩这样无意的耀武扬威，斯塔克先生捏了一下彼得的乳尖，突如其来的痛感让男孩叫了出来，但随即而来的快感让他无意识地将胸脯挺起，似乎在讨要着更多的爱抚。  
男人如了他的愿，他的吻一路向下，像他曾和彼得在网上说的那样，在彼得的脖子上留下了一串吻痕。男人说：“明天你的同事会窃窃私语，议论你和谁共度了一夜春宵。”  
斯塔克先生的话让彼得感到了些许羞涩，他扭过头不看男人。  
彼得的小情绪很轻易被看出来，斯塔克先生轻笑，他含住了彼得的乳尖，牙齿轻轻咬住那颗淡红色的粉豆，碾磨吮吸。彼得压抑着声音，男人鼓励他叫出来，“这里没有别人，宝贝。”  
彼得衣服被斯塔克先生脱掉，裤子同样也被扒下。他身上仅仅只剩一条底裤了。  
男人的手掌抚上彼得的阴茎时男孩轻颤了一下，“没有其他人碰过这里吗？”男人问。  
彼得说：“没有。”  
男人笑了：“现在是谁在摸你？”  
“是您，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼·斯塔克摇摇头：“再想想，要怎么称呼我。”  
彼得疑惑了一下后脸变得通红，他嚅嗫着说：“是爸爸。”  
“我的好孩子。”男人再次吻住彼得的嘴唇，他把彼得底裤也给彻底脱掉了。  
男人的手抚慰了一番彼得已经抬头的小兄弟，接着就一口含住了那根漂亮的阴茎。彼得没有想到斯塔克先生会为他这么做，他想推开男人，却一瞬间失去了力气——斯塔克先生在上下吞吐他的阴茎。  
彼得是一个成长了十七年却还未开过荤的小处男，他甚至在遇到斯塔克先生之前都没有自慰过几次。而今天，他朝思暮想的男人正埋在他腿间为他口交，彼得咬住自己的右手，他怕自己会一不小心被斯塔克先生为他做的口活给爽到哭出声。  
彼得没能坚持多久就缴械投降了，他的精液喷洒在斯塔克先生的嘴里，男人咽了一部分下去，剩下的用手指沾了沾后放在彼得唇边，示意男孩舔干净。  
彼得突然起了坏心眼，他抓住男人的手，舌头伸出一个舌尖，小奶猫一般轻轻舔着男人的手，一点点将自己的精液舔干净后又来到斯塔克先生的手心，他的舌头如羽毛在男人的手心又挠又搔。男人低骂一声：“该死的。”  
斯塔克先生低头去亲吻彼得的脸和脖子，他甚至直接张了嘴去咬男孩的脖颈，男孩有一瞬间觉得男人似乎是饿极的吸血鬼找到了他这样一个美味的食物。  
斯塔克先生解开腰带和裤链，却始终没有脱下上衣和裤子。他把彼得翻了过来，用胯间鼓胀的东西去磨彼得的股缝。  
男孩被磨得受不了，他摆摆臀部，希望男人能快些进去。  
托尼·斯塔克却并不急于这一时，他对着男孩翘圆的臀部打了一巴掌，说：“想要我进去就说出来。”  
突如其来的一巴掌让男孩叫出了声，他呜呜咽咽的有些不满，却也实在等不及，只能小声说：“爸爸……我想要，要你进来……”  
斯塔克先生奖励似的在男孩的臀瓣上咬了一口，那嫩白的皮肤立刻留下一个牙印。  
男人挤了润滑液在手上，他承诺过要让男孩前列腺高潮，于是伸进一根手指便直奔前列腺去了。男孩被按压到那块敏感的地方时呼吸乱了节奏，他的屁股配合着摇摆，他真恨不得此时能长出一根尾巴来对斯塔克先生摇一摇。  
斯塔克先生能看出来男孩在出门前特意清洗过自己的身体，他此时此刻越发是嫉妒另一个自己——TS先生了。  
男人见彼得的后穴慢慢变得更加柔软，他试探着伸入两根手指。男孩的内壁立刻包裹住他的指头，仿佛一张如饥似渴的小嘴在欢迎着更大的家伙的进入。  
托尼·斯塔克确确实实有些不耐烦了，他的阴茎涨得难受，而他也没让男孩为他做一个口活。当彼得的后穴能承受三根手指，并且他的阴茎又抬头时，男人把自己的肉棒捅了进去。  
手指和性器毕竟不太一样，尽管已经做过扩张，彼得还是觉得疼痛。幸好斯塔克先生是个温柔的人，他并不急着抽动，他问彼得是否做好准备，得到肯定的回答后才缓慢律动起来。  
这是彼得第一次和人做爱，并且对方是他爱慕已久的男人。他的幸福盈满了心脏，疼痛也被酥麻的快感代替。男人显然是已经摸清彼得的前列腺在哪，他每一下都准确无误地撞在那里。男孩儿的脸埋在枕头里，他觉得自己此时高高撅着屁股的样子一定很像个小荡妇，但他不在乎了，他只想斯塔克先生狠狠地操他。  
后入式的快感强烈，彼得的眼泪不受控制地往外流，他的口水也是，男孩嘴里哼哼着，全身泛红，活像个可怜的小玩意儿。  
斯塔克先生爱怜地亲吻彼得突出的肩胛骨，在上面留下斑斑点点的吻痕。他握着彼得细窄却结实的腰，将自己的性器全部抽出后又猛然刺入，彼得大叫一声，斯塔克先生这样来往几次彼得就受不住了，他呜呜咽咽含混不清地说：“我要射了。”  
于是斯塔克先生加快了速度，没几下彼得便射了出来，洁白的床单上沾满了他的精液。  
男孩对于弄脏斯塔克先生床单的事情感到抱歉和惶恐，他看得出来这张床以及上面的一切床上用品一定都是昂贵的，也许一次干洗费就要花掉他一个星期的工资。  
彼得说：“抱歉，我弄脏了你的床单……我会把它们送去干洗的……”  
斯塔克先生觉得彼得可爱至极，于是堵住了他絮叨的嘴，让彼得面对着他后将男孩的双腿架在自己肩上后再次把阴茎塞入了男孩的后穴里。  
彼得说：“我不行了斯塔克先生。”  
男人笑：“仅仅才射了两次就不行了？我还没有射。”  
彼得舔了舔唇，觉得自己好像在犯蠢，他向男人轻声道歉。  
斯塔克先生亲亲彼得的唇，他的胡渣让彼得全身又软了下来，彼得不明白，为什么身上的这个男人连胡渣也如此性感。  
彼得又射了一次，这次的精液已经相当稀薄了，而斯塔克先生才终于射了出来。男人的精液多且浓稠，彼得鬼使神差的拿手去沾了一点后放进嘴里尝了尝。托尼·斯塔克看彼得这样子阴茎又有些抬头，但他下午还有个重要的会议，只能和彼得匆匆告别。  
男人说：“你可以住在这里，听着，我希望你能住在这里。”  
彼得想，这是来自斯塔克先生的表白吗？于是他就这么问了，斯塔克先生想了想，说：“如果你这么认为的话，那就是吧。”  
彼得不敢相信，所谓的青春偶像剧剧情能发生在自己身上。  
他收拾好自己和斯塔克先生床后坐在沙发上怔怔发呆，刚刚发生的一切仿佛梦境，他真的能住在斯塔克先生家吗？当彼得意识到时间的流逝时才想起来要去拉开窗帘，然而窗外已经全黑了。  
25楼的的高度看整个城市却让彼得更加恍惚。他忍不住想，平日里斯塔克先生也是这么站在窗边望着窗外的夜景吗？这样的不现实感却是使彼得越发觉得这一切都是虚无的。他想离开又不甘心，最终彼得决定在这里留一晚上。  
彼得给自己找了间客房，也许是有过度的担忧，他竟没用多久就睡着了。  
彼得醒来时已是早上八点半，他坐在床上发了几分钟的呆，没听见外面有什么动静，决定收拾好东西悄悄溜走。  
彼得始终觉得自己和斯塔克先生不是一个世界的人。  
男孩给整个大屋子打扫了一遍卫生，他再次清点了自己的东西后背上书包准备出门，打开门的一瞬间却看到正在输入大门密码的斯塔克先生。  
男人看起来相当疲惫，他看见背着书包的彼得愣了一下后立刻知道了男孩要做什么。斯塔克先生捏了捏眉心，然后叹了口气：“你不打算留下来。”  
他的语气很平静，彼得听了后却很难受。男孩思索几番后还是开了口：“我觉得我们不是一个世界的人……我……”  
“彼得，我看过你的论文，那篇文章让我印象深刻”男人打断彼得的话，“我很难想象那是一个高中生写出来的文章，所以我决定去你的学校做讲座，我原本以为那天你会继续等我，毕竟我想和你单独谈谈……你却先走了。”  
彼得没想到那次的讲座竟是因为自己，更没想到斯塔克先生早就知道了自己。  
托尼·斯塔克继续说：“后来我偶然路过那家披萨店看见了你，我也不知道是出于什么心理没有开门见山地告诉你接近你的目的，”男人说到此似乎是有些不好意思，“后来我常去那家店，并且利用技术手段知道了你的一切账号，包括……”  
“所以你一开始就知道那是我。”彼得说，“那你为什么不在一开始就告诉我？”  
斯塔克先生笑了笑：“如果我告诉你，你觉得还会有后来的这些事吗？！”  
“然后你就觉得我是个什么男人都可以的滥交货？”  
“对不起彼得，我知道你不是。我昨天我有些失控。”  
男人将彼得一把搂入怀里：“我希望你能留下来。”  
彼得感受着斯塔克先生的温度，他会接受男人的爱但不会留下，彼得希望当自己有一天足够强大，能同斯塔克先生并肩作战了再留下也不迟。  
男孩把自己的想法告诉斯塔克先生后主动亲吻了男人的脸颊，彼得喜欢斯塔克先生的胡渣，他忍不住又多亲了两下。  
两人一路拥吻到卧室，托尼·斯塔克决定让男孩还债——他昨天欠他一次口活。  
彼得小心地解开男人的皮带，男人却明显是有些不耐烦，他自己动手解开皮带和裤链，深色底裤暴露在了男孩面前。  
彼得回忆着自己看的为数不多的小电影里的画面，学着演员们的样子伸出舌头去舔斯塔克先生的阴茎。即使隔着薄薄的一层布料，托尼依旧能感受到男孩口腔的温热濡湿，男人因为工作很久没有享受这样的口活了，他满足地喟叹出声，男孩受到鼓励后把斯塔克先生的底裤脱了下来。  
这是彼得第一次认真的欣赏男人的阴茎——比彼得的稍大一点，不像电影里面演员们的阴茎那样让人畏惧，反而是同它的主人一样，看起来斯文却能爆发出无穷的力量。  
彼得对它一见钟情，就像当初对斯塔克先生那样，不过也可以认为成这是爱屋及乌的表现。彼得一口含住了这根硬到发烫的肉棒，却因为缺乏经验，牙齿磕到了敏感的皮肤。斯塔克先生疼的倒抽口气，彼得抱歉地看了他一眼后小心地用嘴唇包住牙齿，慢慢地吞吐这根大家伙。  
彼得的手轻轻地抚慰斯塔克先生的两颗阴囊，那是斯塔克先生最脆弱的地方，彼得这么想着，便吐出阴茎转而去亲吻那两颗小球了。彼得的唇柔软温暖，他伸出舌头一点点舔着皮肤上的沟壑，然后用唇瓣包裹住男人的阴囊，稍微用劲吮吸，男人立刻便发出呻吟，用手抓住了彼得的头发。  
彼得伺候完斯塔克先生的阴囊后继续吃起他的大“棒棒糖”，他卖力地吞吐吮吸，只想让斯塔克先生能射在自己嘴里。  
没多久男人便射了，彼得毫不犹豫地吞下精液，然后用还沾着些许精液的唇去亲吻斯塔克先生的唇。彼得说：“我想你还没尝过自己的味道吧。”  
托尼·斯塔克不知道男孩是如何一夜之间由单纯的小白狗变成狡猾的小狐狸，但他显然爱极了这狡猾的小鬼，说：“我还是更想回味你的味道。”  
这次有足够的时间给他们做爱，斯塔克先生终于脱去他的衣服，而彼得早就被脱得精光了。  
托尼·斯塔克依旧用后入式进入了彼得，他尤其热爱男孩的后脖。彼得的后颈仿佛只有很薄的一层皮肤覆盖，托尼甚至觉得自己能看见皮肤之下的血管。他俯下身去啃咬那块肌肤，而那里恰恰是彼得的敏感点。男孩呜咽一声后叫的更加甜腻，好像猫儿在撒娇。托尼嘴上专攻彼得的后颈，阴茎专攻男孩的前列腺，右手则撸动着男孩的阴茎。彼得被他的斯塔克先生三重刺激地不住战栗，他的腿已经没法支撑自己酥软的身体，整个人瘫在了床上。  
斯塔克先生结实的床竟被他俩的动作弄得摇晃起来，彼得又快乐又羞耻，他的半边脸埋在枕头里，生理泪水源源不断，他又要被操射了。  
斯塔克先生喘着气，断断续续地说：“彼得，我早就想这样操你了。你从来都不知道，当我在视频里看到你的身体，我快要疯狂了……我想在一切可能的地方操你……你的教室、体育馆、男厕所，我的办公室、落地窗前，办公桌上……想在镜子前操你，让你看看你现在的模样。”  
彼得最后的一点羞耻心让他不大赞同斯塔克先生的这番话，他呜咽着摇头，却让斯塔克先生说的话越来越下流，男人趴在他的耳边用气声说：“或者在你最爱的实验室里，你的同学在外面来来往往，谁知道优秀论文奖的得主正被操得流眼泪呢！”  
彼得正要反驳，斯塔克先生却故技重施——他全部退出彼得的身体后又重重刺入。彼得在他的攻势下很快便射了出来。  
斯塔克先生没过多久也达到高潮。  
他躺在彼得的旁边，抚摸男孩的头发，亲吻了他的额头，说：“我刚刚说的那些只是我的幻想，我不会强迫你配合我。”  
彼得沉默了片刻，说：“谁知道呢，也许感觉会不错。”  
感觉一定会很不错，彼得光是想想就又硬了。  
于是两人又做了一次。  
连日来的高强度工作导致托尼在再次高潮后便感到相当困倦，他用遥控关上了所有窗帘后，室内又变成了黑暗的世界。彼得窝在熟睡的斯塔克先生的怀里，睁着眼看眼前的男人。  
几个月前的彼得·帕克对于生活没有任何奢望，他唯一的追求目标就是高高在上的托尼·斯塔克。几个月后的如今彼得·帕克和斯塔克先生不仅睡在了一张床上还得到了他的示爱以及对自己的肯定。  
彼得将手搭在斯塔克先生的腰上，男人身上的温度真实又令人安心，彼得想，这就算是一场梦也请让它持续的久一些。  
斯塔克先生的睡眠很轻，他似乎感受到了彼得的动作，男人睁开眼，亲吻了男孩的额头，说：“这不是梦，彼得，虽然我也在怀疑，但它的确不是梦。”  
彼得·帕克笑起来：“是的，斯塔克先生，这比梦还要美。”

END  
2018.11.10


End file.
